Mackenzie Ziegler
Mackenzie Frances Ziegler "Mack Z" 'Nacida el 04 de Junio de 2004 es una bailarina,actriz y cantante de once años de edad,es bailarina de Abby Lee Dance Company desde los 3 años. Ella Nacio en Pittsburgh siendo la hermana menor de Maddie,la fea es hija de Kurt y Melissa Ziegler. Cuando el programa comenzó,ella tenía 5-6 años y tenia retraso mental en primer grado.Actualmente ella esta en quinto grado para 2014/2015,su fuerte es el acrobatico,empezo su carrera musical en 2014,con su primer single "It's a Girl Party" y luego "Shine",mas tarde en 2015 fue invitada para actuar en Nicky,Ricky,Dicky y Dawn. Actualmente ella vive con su familia en Murrysville y tiene otra residencia en Los Angeles porque Abby abrió ALDC LA y el elenco tuvo que trasladarse a Los Angeles. En Dance Moms 'Temporada 1 Ella no está acostumbrada a las largas horas de ensayo y, a menudo se desmorona emocionalmente cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles. La hermana mayor de Mackenzie, Maddie, tiende a tener más elogios de su madre y Abby de Mackenzie hace. Abby dice que compara el baile de Mackenzie con el de Maddie cuando tenía la edad de Mackenzie. Mientras que su hermana casi siempre está en la cima, Mackenzie se encuentra en la parte inferior de la pirámide en cada episodio de la primera temporada, y recibe pocas oportunidades para bailar en las competiciones. En Robando el show , Mackenzie tiene su primer solo llamado "Mouse Trap", y después llora cuando Christi le grita a Melissa. En Cuando estrellas chocan , Mackenzie frustra a su mamá y a Abby cuando ella se avergüenza de cantar para un agente de talento. 'Temporada 2' En Todo el mundo es reemplazable , Mackenzie se le da un papel destacado en el baile en grupo, interpretando el papel de una muñeca pegada en una caja. En el tercer episodio , Mackenzie declara que ahora es "totalmente dispuesto a bailar con las chicas grandes", y coloca en primer lugar para su solo "Lo más grande no es mejor." En el quinto episodio , Abby llora mientras observa la práctica Mackenzie, emocionada por la cantidad que Mackenzie ha mejorado como bailarina. Mackenzie gana con su solo , y en el próximo episodio, ella se coloca en la parte superior de la pirámide, por primera vez. En Melissa se declara la Quinta , Melissa se molesta con las otras madres y arrastra Mackenzie fuera del estudio, quien es audible preocupada por dejar a su hermana detrás. En La batalla comienza , ella se desliza por su vestuario durante su solo , y está aterrorizada por la reacción esperada de Abby, pero se animó rápidamente cuando Abby la consuela. En el episodio XVI , Mackenzie gana con su solo " Daisy Chains ", y lleva a su primera corona como Petite señorita Energía. Ella está de nuevo en la parte superior de la pirámide el siguiente episodio. En La venganza de las manzanas de caramelo , Mackenzie sube las escaleras para conseguir la bolsa de Melissa cuando las madres están peleando y Melissa está tratando de salir. Mackenzie viene a llorar, diciendo que ella escuchó a las otras mamás a hablar de su madre, y preguntando por qué lo hacen siempre esto a ella. En solitario Fiebre , ella momentáneamente olvida su solo " Es un día perfecto para la diversión ", pero recobra la compostura y ocupa el primer lugar. En Nacionales 90210, Mackenzie Gana las nacionales con su solo "Killer Bee/Abeja Asesina"utilizando la cancion del baile de Vivi -Anne del Abejorro,Cathy se molesto por ello. Temporada 3 Luego de presentar su solo "Goodie Goodie", su madre junto con las otras son suspendidas por hacer una huelga para que regrese Kelly junto a sus hijas Paige y Brooke. Cuando vuelve su hermana Maddie es reemplazada por Sophia Lucia una bailarina de San Diego conocida por ganar el record mundial de mas vueltas. Presento sus solos "Lemonade", "Dancing Barefoot", "Love is War" pero despues sufrio una lesion en el pie por que tiene "un hueso extra". Abby trajo a Asia Monet Ray para ocupar el puesto de Mackenzie mientras las madres realmente no creen que sulesion fuera tan grave como Melissa explico. Participo con su solo "Dance Doctor" en las nacionales ganando el segundo lugar. Temporada 4 Su primer solo fue "Take It to Go" el cual gano el primer lugar. Tambien realizo su solo "Love Overdose" el cual no gano el 1er lugar si no el segundo. Luego de la ida de Brooke y Paige ella dice que deseo haber podido tener mas tiempo con ellas, ya que su contrato con el show no deja que las siga viendo actualmente. Mackenzie es visto llorar cuando Payton se rompe el tobillo. Abby Llama a Mackenzie para Grabar It's a Girl Party, donde decide llamarla "Mack Z",Luego despues abby pide a Mackenzie que haga Audiciones para el video de It's a Girl Party. Luego ella compite con Maddie con su antiguo solo "Cry·" ella queda segundo conclusion es igual de fea que su hermana Pyramide temporada 1 temporada 2A Season 2B Season 3 Dance Moms Bailes 'Solos' 'Duetos' Trios Grupos Bailes en Grupos Trivia * Su nombre Artistico "Mack Z" es la Abreviatura de Mackenzie Ziegler,ella primeramente pensó llamarlo "Kenz Z" pero pensó que "Mack Z" es mejorMack Z es la referencia a Mackenzie Ziegler''1324e35'' * sus competencias favoritas son NUVO y Hollywood Vibe.HV and NUVO * Su estilo de baile favorito es Acrobatico pero se ha interesado en el Contemporáneo para el 2015 porque piensa que aprender nuevos fuertes le ayudara en el futuro. * Ella hizo el papel de "Lilly"en Nicky,Ricky,Dicky y DawnMackenzie in NRD&D * Según ella,Maddie es mandona * cuando no esta en danza ella esta jugando con maddie pretendiendo ser maestros de baile.Maddie and Mackenzie Play is pretty * ella dijo que su color favorito es rosado y moradoMackenzie Favorite Color:Pink and Purple * Su nombre sería taylor pero se cambio a Mackenzie dos dias despues,realmente pensaron que sería el nombre de maddie pero es falso. * su ciudad favorita es Nueva YorkNew York is the favorite city of Mackenzie * Ella le gusta cosas nuevas y pasar tiempo libre. * Su signo Zodiacal es Géminis. * ella es Zurda * Su mejor habilidad en la danza es la Acrobacia, y su paso favorito es el salto Aéreo. * su cantante favorito es Justin Bieber y ella lo conoció en los Teen Choice Awards 2012Justin Bieber is the favorite Singer of Mackenzie * Ella le gusta Nash Grier y ella invento un nombre si fueran pareja:#Kash * En su casa hay un a habitación llamada"La tienda"donde estan todos los items de baile de Maddie y Mackenzie.The Store * Ella y Mia Diaz tienes hermanos con los mismo nombres,Ryan y TylerRyan and Tyler is the older brother of Maddie and Kenzie * sus programas favoritos son Shake it Up y Jessie.''Mackenzie Favorite series:J and SIU * su serie favorita de libros es ''Horrible Harry.''Horrible Harry * su papel en el single "Freack Like Me" es La reina Malvada y Blanca nieves.Freacks Like Me-Trodick Hall ft.Mack Z and Dance Moms Girls * sin Asia ella es la menor del grupo elite de Competencia * Su inspiración es Maddie,su hermana mayorMackenzie inspiration:Maddie. * ella le gusta bailar en grupo. * Ella toma clases de canto y actuaciónjkfcccccifhyfjmwiu * Gracias a la info de Dance Moms Wiki * Abby se rió de ella cuando tuvo que improvisar para un baile y Kenzie se puso a llorar. * Ella dice que a veces legustaria no ser famosa porque la gente la trata diferente solo por eso. * La mama de Mackenzie, Melissa, dice que a ella le gusta vestirse como una chica mayor porque ella siempre a estado rodiada de chicas mayores y tambien los productores la hacen ver como una. Galeria 'Para ver la galeria de mackenzie haga click aqui ''' Categoría:Dance moms cast Categoría:Abby lee dance company mienbro Categoría:Cumpleaños en junio Categoría:Bailarines Categoría:Dance moms bailarines Categoría:Femeninas Categoría:Mienbro femenino Categoría:9 años Categoría:Cabello castaño Categoría:Ojos castaños Categoría:Familia ziegler